


Skunky Funk

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Coming In Pants, First Time, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Skunks, a bit funny, i dont know, or maybe one skunk i dont know, scent, sniffing, some more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets sprayed by a skunk. Ends in sexy times. Yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skunky Funk

“What in the fucking hell is that smell?” Stiles all but shouted as he shoved both his hands over his face, two steps into the loft.

Scott, who was looking nauseous and holding a small bottle to his nose as he stood a few steps away from a deeply scowling Derek, gave Stiles a weak smile. “Hey,” he said, his voice choked as if he was five seconds away from hurling. 

“Derek got sprayed on by a skunk,” said Isaac, who was not even in the room, voice muffled by the closed doors and walls.

A laugh honked out from behind Stiles’s hands and he looked a bit bemused. He turned to see Derek, whose eyebrows were now almost the same height as his eyes, he was scowling so ferociously. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were red, Stiles noticed and he looked highly embarrassed. 

Stepping back without turning, Stiles kept his eyes on Derek and when Derek looked up at his retreating steps, called out, “Tinned tomatoes man, tinned tomatoes.” Saying so he turned and ran, trying to get away from the smell that seemed to be a combination of bad sewage, rotten onions and slimy garbage.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Two nights later, there is a knock on Stiles’ window. He opens it up to let a usual scowling Derek in. He is shaved, hair shorter than the last time Stiles saw him and wearing a tight Henley that shows it all.

“Hey sourwolf,” Stiles greets him. He tries to take a stealthy sniff to ascertain that there is no more skunk gift and Derek’s scowl lessens a bit. “I see that the waft of skunky funk has left the building. Did you have to disinfect the whole house or something? How is Isaac holding up? Scott has been by so I know he is doing ok now. What did you do Der? Try to fight a whole family of skunks while wolfing out, or did you just feel like a dash of their musk?”

As Stiles babbled on, as he is wont to given a chance, his smile was faltering. There was something not quite right here. He pulled in another deeper inhale and the only thing he could smell was his own sweat, his soiled clothes that he had kept in his hamper and his feet. He could no longer smell Derek. 

It felt disconcerting to him. He was still a human, with decidedly very weak senses. But he could always smell Derek. Scott too, come to think of it. Scott always smelled like wind, loam, forest and wet dog the days he worked at Deaton’s. Derek smelled like pine, earth, musk, salt and a slight undercurrent of smoke, maybe owing to the fact that the pack did a lot of bonfires near the Hale house. 

But right now, he could smell nothing, absolutely nothing from Derek. He did not like it. Before he could register what he was doing, he had stepped into Derek’s personal space and leaned in more into a suddenly very still Derek and sniffed his neck. Ah, there it is, thinks Stiles.

Then everything is a sudden blur and then he is on his bed and Derek looming over him, his face smooshed into his neck and snuffling sounds tickling his ears as Derek tried to inhale him whole.

Stiles is shocked, his mouth open and no words coming out, but his hands rise by itself and start rubbing Derek’s scalp lightly with one hand and the other pulls him in tighter against him as Stiles bares his neck even more. He can smell Derek again. It is very faint, very subtle, but it is there and something settles in his stomach. Derek, his knees on each side of Stiles hip and chest nuzzling his, purrs at him with a rumbly growl that passes through Stiles’ whole body. 

Stiles folds both his hands over Derek’s neck, who has started to lick at the skin he has access to, and pushes up his body to slide against Derek. He is hard. They both are. Derek gives a chocked out noise at that and digs in some more, his body pressing into Stiles, who has now taken to roam his hands all over him. He squeezes Derek’s ass once and Derek bites him. Stiles gasps at that, and Derek licks his bite, which did not break skin, but will bruise later. Stiles squeezes one more, harder and Derek gives him a bigger bite at the same place while at the same time his hand brushes against his hard on in a slow glide. 

Stiles comes in his pants at that, his orgasm choked out of him and he goes still and blissed out. Derek is now covering his body almost completely, his legs keeping him up barely so that Stiles does not suffocate. He is rutting against Stiles now, who comes out of his stupor to touch his ass again. He turns his face back to Derek, sees that he is a bit wolfed out and bites his jaw, hard. Derek gives an aborted motion and then he comes too, keening into Stiles’ throat and Stiles thinks I will have to use makeup to cover that tomorrow,

They are both panting harshly and lay together, Derek slipping sideways so that Stiles can pull in fuller breaths and they stay like that for ten minutes. 

Derek is completely human again and his face is no longer in his neck, but rather near his shoulder, his mouth placed near his armpit and he keeps on pulling on deep breaths from there. Stiles looks at him and mumbles, “I like your scent.”

Derek opens his eyes and peeks at him and rumbles back, “I love your scent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. I don't know if skunks are even found there. Never even seen one. and i suck super bad at writing sex so this was like my feeble attempt. Thank you for reading.


End file.
